The technology relates to an engine control apparatus that cleans a deposit of an intake system.
A deposit derived from carbonization of a substance such as fuel and engine oil may be accumulated on a component such as an intake port of an engine and an intake valve of the engine. The great quantity of accumulation of the deposit on the component such as the intake port may influence an operation state of the engine. Therefore, it is desired to remove the deposit by a cleaning fluid. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-53598 discloses a control apparatus that estimates an amount of the accumulated deposit, and executes a deposit cleaning mode in accordance with the estimated amount of the accumulated deposit. The estimation of the amount of the accumulated deposit is performed on the basis of a factor such as a gas amount of a mixture of fuel and air flowing back toward the intake port, and a temperature of the mixture of the fuel and the air flowing back toward the intake port.